


Bonds

by IlluminousVeneer



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Chrobin - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Licking, No bondage actually, pwp mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminousVeneer/pseuds/IlluminousVeneer
Summary: After avoiding Chrom due to his intense feelings for the lord, Robin visits Chrom late at night for what was supposed to be a meeting about the army.





	Bonds

“Robin – there you are,” said Chrom. The blue haired prince stepped into the strategy tent where Robin was working on devising up the next set of tactics for any upcoming skirmishes. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Hey Chrom. What’s up?” Robin said with his eyes mostly closed. He had been up for a while. 

“I was actually looking for you,” Chrom said. “I am having a weekly check-in with Frederick about some boring royal updates, but my afternoon’s free – would you like to spar? You didn’t show up to the training grounds in the last couple days.”

Robin was still a little dazed, lost in the daydreams from just before Chrom had hopped into the tent. “Oh, um – sure.”

“Great!” Chrom exclaimed. After a pause he added: “You okay, Robin? I haven’t seen you much the past few days.”

“No, I’m okay.” Robin replied, realizing that his avoidance wasn’t really working. How was he supposed to tell his best friend that he constantly thought about Chrom’s hot, naked rock-hard body standing under dripping hot water. And as hot as his best friend was, Robin would nearly come thinking of the sincere look of worry in his eyes. Robin didn’t want Chrom to find out and make things weird. 

Unfortunately, Chrom didn’t seem convinced… “Honest, Robin, I meant what I said before. I am here for you, my friend.” Chrom urged.

“I know, I know,” Robin tried to change the topic. “I’m doing okay. I just wanted to make sure that these plans would be helpful in battle. Like I said before, battlefield victories mean nothing if an army loses its leader.”

“I agreed that you have a point. I have been more careful since our last chat. Besides, I always enjoy chatting with you. Anything that brings us closer will make us stronger on the battlefield. Just you wait.” Chrom announced, wiping some loose hairs touching his brow. Robin swore he could feel his heart beat even faster around his lord.

“R-Right. Like s-support allies, or something.” Robin gulped, struggling to regain his composure. “I’m glad you’re being careful, Chrom. Many of our enemies don’t share your sense of honor. Frederick and I even managed to agree on this point as well. We still think that you should maybe not—” 

“Is this about me going on patrol again? Robin, I’ve told you—I know the risks and that I need to be more careful, mother.” Chrom scoffed, playfully rolling his eyes. Robin felt so frustrated. How is it that every time he was around Chrom, the prince somehow became even more lovable?!

“Chrom, I get it but—”

“Robin, like I said: it’s because of you. If I hadn’t been there—if Frederick alone had found you—would we have ever met?” Chrom stared directly at Robin, as if piercing his soul.

“Probably…not.” Robin looked down at his notes sheepishly.

“You see? And it's not just you, Robin. It's everyone like you. I know going out there exposes me to danger, and I haven't always been careful. But it's a risk I'm willing to take in order to connect with the people. To forge bonds.” Chrom argued, his voice rising a bit. 

“Bonds? Between who?” Robin cocked his head.

“You and me.” Chrom immediately replied, leaving a slight pause before continuing. “Me and the others. The villagers we've met, the world we've seen... Look, Robin, such bonds are the true strength of this army. Without them, we're lost. Others may disagree, but that's one benefit of leadership: I make the final call.” Robin’s heart was still racing after hearing Chrom’s first words, so he simply decided to concede defeat.

“It's hard to argue when you use me as your example. But at least let me come with you.” Robin pleaded.

“So you can watch my back?” Chrom asked, a smirk appearing on his sharp features.

“That's part of it, yes. But I also want to be there when you find the next me, face down in the field. I want to help you make this army stronger. I want to help you forge new bonds.” Robin rambled a bit, looking shyly away from Chrom’s strong gaze. 

“Well, perhaps you could come by my tent later?” Chrom asked. “We could come up with some tactics. If we’re free from any unexpected skirmishes today, it would be nice to catch up and go over the army’s future.” Robin could have sworn it almost sounded like Chrom was asking him to hang out or something—which they had done before, but not since Robin started having these…feeling toward Chrom. Gosh, what if they slipped out? What if Chrom somehow developed mind-reading abilities? Tharja and Henry were always experimenting and—

“Er, Robin?” Chrom’s voice broke Robin out of his trance. Quickly replaying Chrom’s request, Robin meekly nodded. With a soft smile gracing his features, Chrom left the tent. Robin sighed, taking another look at his notes and wondered if somehow, he could find a spell or potion that would erase all of his feelings. 

\--------

When Robin entered Chrom’s tent later that night, he wasn’t expecting to see Chrom sitting on his bed in just his sexy blue boxer briefs. Chrom’s hair was tussled, as if he had been bathing earlier. When Chrom noticed Robin coming in, he casually scooted to the corner and signaled for Robin to sit down on the bed with him. After all of their time hanging out, Robin supposed it was normal for Chrom—a noble of Ylisse—to be in his underwear around him. 

“So you’re going to be mad at me.” Chrom smiled a bit, turning his head to gaze at Robin. It was like a kid struggling to stifle a joke.

“By the gods, Chrom, what did you do?!” Robin asked, exasperated.

“Another local thug approached me with a dagger. Like the other one, he bolted when I drew iron. Ha!” Chrom let out a deep peal of laughter. “It’s like he wasn’t prepared to take me on.”

“Chrom!” Robin pinched the bridge of his nose. “I begged you before: please do not continue to take any more of these foolish risks! You should have signaled for reinforcements or called for aid.”

“Robin, if I had a gold coin for every time I was told that…”

“Chrom!” Robin exclaimed. “This isn’t funny. You really should be more careful in the future! I’ve told you this before!” 

“Peace, Robin. Seriously. I’ve heard you and I know your heart’s in the right place. But I will always protect you…and everyone else. Whether it’s from a local thug or Grima himself.” Chrom leaned toward Robin, his bulging muscles becoming very visible to Robin. 

“That’s very chivalrous of you, Chrom.” Robin finally teased after he trusted his voice not to betray him. 

Chrom leaned back and sucked in a little air before smiling back. He let out a breathless reply, as if trying to hold in the air around him. “Thanks.” There was another moment of silence before Chrom exhaled deeply. He grinned at Robin.

“I thought of some ideas for our meeting tonight.” Chrom pointed to a list over by his bedside. Robin made a motion to reach for it when Chrom leaned over the tactician to reach it. Robin gulped again, as Chrom was basically laying his bare torso on his lap. As he grabbed the paper, Chrom just laid there for a moment before sitting back up and leaning against Robin’s shoulder. 

“So…” Chrom stared at his paper, concentrating on it for a moment. It took several minutes for Robin to realize that the paper was actually blank. He was too distracted by every inch of Chrom’s six pack, his boxers, and his muscular quadriceps which he was staring at while sitting beside the prince. 

“So?” Robin asked, furrowing his brow at the blank piece of paper. Was this a joke?

“Sooo,” Chrom repeated, turning a little towards me and staring at me, discarding the paper onto the ground. 

Robin furrowed his brow: confused and strangely nervous. Robin didn’t really know what demon had possessed Chrom for him to be acting so strange. Chrom then reached up like he was going to reach across to the side table for something again. But then Chrom unexpectedly gently grabbed the far side of Robin’s face and turned Robin’s head towards him so they were staring at each other. Chrom then let his arm fall to the side of Robin, by his leg.

“So!” Chrom said steadily, “I mean… what are we going to do about this?” Chrom pointed to the bulge in Robin’s pants that he had been trying to hide the whole time.

Robin and Chrom were only a couple inches apart, but Robin was totally confused, excited, panicked, and frozen—like a spell had just hit him hard. 

“Umm. What do you mean?” Robin stumbled out.

Chrom took a casual glance towards Robin’s crotch, and then back at Robin’s eyes. Robin ended up making the same glance towards Chrom’s crotch and realized that his best friend was getting hard too!

The prince and the tactician looked back at each other. Just staring. 

“Umm” Robin managed to mumble as Chrom was leaning a little closer.

“By the gods, Robin.” Chrom said softly, just an inch or two from Robin’s face, “I can tell exactly what you want.” Chrom was still deeply staring into Robin, as if in a trance. Chrom then knowingly raised an eyebrow and started to smile. 

Robin froze for another few seconds as everything was welling up inside of him.

Chrom was totally calm, smiling, and in control. Chrom was just staring at Robin, their bodies now even closer. Robin was overloaded. He found himself was staring at Chrom’s awesome cute face, his chest, shoulders, neck -- everything racing through the tactician’s head.... and then … Robin snapped.

Robin lurched up in a frenzy and rolled onto Chrom in a tackle to pull him down flat onto his bed all in one motion. Robin started licking and ravishing Chrom’s torso everywhere, especially those smooth pecs and tiny hard nipples.

“Gods!” Chrom tossed out between soft encouraging moans, “I could tell you wanted me so badly.” And then Chrom shifted his body so he could put his arms over Robin’s head. Now he was a god on display and Robin was goings crazy. Robin slid his tongue up along from Chrom’s nipple to his arms as his natural scent was intoxicating. Robin licked right under Chrom’s arms, and used his smaller hands to rub smoothly all over Chrom’s hard torso. Robin was in an euphoric daze and had totally given in to the situation, with zero control. With his body on top of Chrom’s, Robin dug his cock straight into Chrom’s to discover that his best friend was rock hard too!

Chrom then took Robin’s left arm and started smoothly rubbing across the tactician’s back to encourage him. After helping pull off that heavy robe, Chrom slid his hand through Robin’s hair a bit, finally putitng his arm back over his head. “Yeah…. Gods… Keep doing that. And do the other side now too,” Chrom directed.

Robin did what he was told and licked all across Chrom’s chest to the other side. Chrom started shifting his crotch around so Robin could feel his hard-on rubbing against his. “Now, up, to my neck, and …” 

Robin knew what he wanted and before Chrom could finish, RobIN was already licking his neck and behind his ears a little, making the prince moan more and more.

“Gods! This feels so good, Robin!” Chrom took both his arms down while Robin was laying on top of him licking behind his ears so Chrom could rub Robin’s back more down towards his butt. 

Robin moved across Chrom’s forehead, kissing gently but lightly, as he didn’t want to get all weird with the kissing. As Robin was licking the other side of Chrom’s neck, the prince grabbed Robin’s ass. 

Pulling off Robin’s shirt and pants, Chrom reached in under Robin’s boxers and squeezed his bare smooth butt, massaging a little before pulling Robin apart a little and playing with his ass. Chrom then pulled his hands back up and stroked Robin’s back and sides.

"Go back to my nipples and lick them more.” Chrom instructed.

In this frenzy Robin would have done anything the prince ordered – so he slid his mouth back to Chrom’s nipples as Chrom arched up his sexy chest and pushed his pecs to join Robin’s hungry mouth. Robin teased, nibbled, and licked while Chrome writhed side to side encouraging him. Robin kept going and going, now also grinding his cock into Chrom’s, and using his hand to smoothly rub down Chrom’s ripped six pack stomach.

“Mmm… nice, – yeah, lick down there too,” Chrom directed Robin down to his abs. And as Robin started to move down his torso, Chrom suddenly grabbed his shoulders firmly: “Wait.”

Robin stopped and looked up at him.

Chrom held Robin still. He waited. Then he strongly pulled Robin back up and without warning pulled his body up to Robin’s. Chrom rolled over on top of Robin, and gave him a tight, long hug. Chrom held that hug for a full minute, feeling his bare chest against Robin’s as they grinded their cocks together through the fabrics of their boxers. 

Chrom then pulled up and stared at Robin for a bit, before firmly rolling them back over and landed right back on top of Robin. Robin leaned up a little. 

“Now Robin.” Chrom solidly commanded, “Pick up right where you left off! You were just about to lick my abs I believe!”

Robin didn’t think his cock could have been any harder. The front of his boxers were soaked with pre-cum as Robin slid his body down along Chrom’s legs to start licking his abs, while improvising a little with his hands to stroke the rest of Chrom’s torso.

“Mmm. Nice. Take your boxers off.” Chrom continued.

Robin kept licking, but also managed to struggle his boxers off as he laid naked on top of Chrom. The prince stroked Robin’s body all over, and played with his butt again while Robin kept licking.

“Good job. Now get rid of my underwear and swallow my dick.”

Again, Robin jumped on the instructions, and ripped off Chrom’s boxers. Robin gobbled up Chrom’s cock. As Robin did so, he caressed Chrom’s legs -- now he too was dripping pre-cum! 

Chrom sat up on his knees and grabbed Robin’s head lightly by the hair as he was just guiding the tactician. With his cock sticking straight out, Chrom pulled Robin’s head towards his cock and commanded: “Swallow it more! And grab my ass!”

Robin pulled Chrom deep into my mouth as best he could while holding Chrom’s ass. 

“Good – now move your tongue around my head while your mouth is still sucking… And keep going.” Chrom panted.

Robin decided to take a little control back and improvised a bit. Robin caressed Chrom’s ass, but then flipped over onto on his back, looking up at Chrom’s cock hanging over his face.

“Did I tell you to stop?” Chrom said playfully.

Robin started licking underneath Chrom’s balls and between his solid thighs as Chrom started moaning.

“No you didn’t.” Robin said between tongue strokes. "Should I... go back…?" Robin asked a little mockingly, knowing full well Chrom wanted him right where he was!

“Ahhh – yes Robin – yes - um no -- I mean ... wait do that!. You’re right. Keep going!” 

Chrom, still on his knees, was now lost in the feelings and started spreading his legs apart wider to make room for Robin to slide in further. Robin just kept licking. Robin also licked his hand and reached up to stroke Chrom’s cock to rub the tip, while still swallowing Chrom’s balls into his mouth and licking near his ass.

Chrom was tensing his legs and Robin was driving him wild. Chrom sank down deeper, knees sliding out and legs stretching wider, so his amazing ass could get nearer to Robin’s tongue.

He was sparkling clean – nothing but fresh scents from the bath he’d had – and Robin couldn’t control himself. Robin HAD to lightly lick Chrom’s ass cheeks, and the prince’s response was instant. Chrom’s cute, tight ass was irresistible. 

“YES – MMM, DON’T STOP”. Chrom yelled.

Robin continued. Chrom spread his legs wider still to lower himself even further. And then Chrom leaned forward and started sucking Robin’s cock. 

Robin was starting to feel his cum boiling up.

“Don’t cum,” Chrom said as if he could read Robin’s mind. “I want you right on the edge”. And Chrom slowed his sucking, somehow managing to notice exactly the right moments to stop and start to keep Robin hovering at the point of no return -- right on the edge.

Chrom then lifted his body up from Robin’s face and re-positioned his cock straight into Robin’s mouth to basically face-fuck the tactician. 

“Swirl your tongue – I’m almost there too.” Chrom directed.

Robin kept bucking his hips trying to get my cock deeper into Chrom so he could have his explosion, but Chrom somehow knew just how to prevent Robin from that – and at the same time, Chrom’s cock was almost choking Robin and getting bigger. And Robin didn’t care… Robin was grabbing Chrom’s ass again – and used a finger to play tap on Chrom’s butt. They were both getting close.

Chrom started thrusting his dick into Robin’s mouth a little harder and faster, and his cock was still swelling. Robin’s own balls were aching – he had been ready to cum for a long time and so Robin just kept thrusting and bucking up into the air to join Chrom’s mouth… There was no way to talk -- just muffled moans of pleasure.

Chrom’s pistoning got even faster. Robin lightly pushed his finger into Chrom’s butt a little, and the prince lost it. Chrom leaned forward harder, swallowed Robin’s dick deep, and sucked and sucked until Robin HAD to cum! 

Robin knew Chrom was going to cum too so he moaned super loud and pushed his finger deeper into Chrom. Robin grabbed Chrom’s ass down, pushing the prince’s cock into him, and thrust his own cock up into the prince’s mouth -- and groaned loud as he shot his load – just as Chrom pushed down and shot his load. Pulse after pulse they fed each other – right at that same moment. Both of their mouths sucking and slurping, as they filled with the cum. 

After a few moments -- Robin swallowed his load, as Chrom did the same.

“Gods!” Chrom said, as he pulled his cock up out of Robin’s mouth, relaxed, and laid completely onto the smaller body.

Robin exhaled deeply, “Yeah”. And another pause.

“So…those bonds you mentioned earlier…” Robin smirked, wiping away some sweat from his brow.


End file.
